Khaleesi Kali
by KyraSif
Summary: Khal Drogo can chose between two brides. One of them was a runaway princess without a crown. She was fragile, had a soft voice, clear skin and eyes, and silver hair. The other was totally different. Like blood and water. With tanned skin, and brown eyes and hair. A Khaleesi without a Khal. It would be strange if the one who had an intense flame in her veins was not the Targaryen?
1. Chapter 1

This is just an experiment, I don't have an idea set and if I decide to continue the story I don't will be fast to update. As the reception of the story, I will decide if I will continuous or not.

* * *

 _Khal Drogo can chose between two possible brides._

 _One of them was a princess. A runaway princess without a crown, but still then a princess. She still was fragile, had a soft voice, with clear skin and eyes, and silver hair._

 _The other was totally different. Like blood and water. With tanned skin, and brown eyes and hair, that possible bride never allowing herself to be anyone's slave. A Khaleesi without a Khal._

 _It would be strange if the one who had an intense flame in her veins was not the one to whom her family motto was 'Blood and Fire'?_

* * *

Men are fools when they think that they are the only ones to have power. Men feel the need to govern, to show their strength and impose a position in this vast world even if for that they had to leave broken bodies behind them. Kali was not very different. Fortunately, she was more intelligent than them. After all, she was, until now, the only Khaleesi to lead alone, without a husband, managed to come to power without the conditions of marriage. A Khaleesi without a Khal. It was not easy to be what she was today. Few were those who believed in her. In her people, being a woman meant nothing, a woman was almost like being a mare – only to be mounted and procreate.

Kali was the first daughter of a simple man and woman who belonged to a weak khalasar, led by a Khal of whom no one remembered. At eight she was already an older sister of a tiny boy named Korro, and with eleven she saw her sister scream her way to the world as her mother closed her eyes, going to join their ancestors. Unfortunately, also her sister did not survive and her father left soon after.

She was left alone, with only a boy who drags behind her in the best way that his little legs could, living in a khalasar she knew they would not survive long.

However, Kali didn't let them take her down and raise her little brother the best she could. Acquired all her parent's left her - which was not much -, only their tent, a little gold, clothes and fur, and their horses. At the age of fifteen she was already a warrior, never had lost a battle. That alone would be a great achievement if she were not a woman.

She was ridiculed by her brothers and sisters, screamed and harmed because she refused to be made the role that a woman should do. She had been forced to kneel in a huge circle, as man after man tried to mount her, only to die with their throat cut and her spear pierced their chest. Their braids fell to the feet of the Khal (Kirriro? Riviro?) Who was watching peacefully, with cold eyes, enjoying the spectacle. He was a weak, Kali knew that: what kind of Khal wins his position by entering in the tent of his leader in the middle of the night and cut both previous Khal and Khaleesi's throats during their sleep?

Seventeen years after being named, she left. Only she and her brother, with the stallion and mare from their parents. They made to the world and it was not long until they hear that they old Khal had been killed. Predictable, she told Korro.

Few years after she was already known by all the Dothraki people. Everyone knew the story of how she started joining men and women thought of as week, that had already been kicked out or expelled by their khalasar, and formed her own khalasar. At twenty five, she had already ten thousand men at her command – without counting the women and children. Khal after Khal was killed by her, and their people were added to her khalasar.

Quickly acquired thirty thousand men. Life was good… however, Kali knew she'd need a child… someone to command her khalasar. Not that she had intentions of abandoning her place or die soon, but her life was dangerous and it was just a precaution. She would let her khalasar in Korro's hands or at his future son or daughter, but Korro hated the idea of having the weight of millions of people's life on their shoulder, and rejected.

So, with the help of Illyrio Mopatis, she would find today with her possible fiancé. _Possible,_ because Khal Drogo (the greatest Khal that ever existed – commander of forty thousand men) wanted an exotic bride, and Kali is everything but exotic.

In fact, by what Illyrio said, the other possible bride was a woman of silver hair, white skin like the moon and clear eyes. To the Dothraki people those characteristics were the most exotic and weird that could exist.

However, Kali still would be looking for a husband, a Khal to follow her, even if it wasn't Khal Drogo.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the comments, favorites and follows. I want to warn you that this story will slow updates.

This chapter may have improper language. The Dothraki language is in italic.

 **The world of Game of Thrones is not mine, unfortunately, I just created Kali and her khalasar.**

* * *

"Who is she?" The male cry rang, scaring the birds resting in the trees nearby, which quickly spread their wings and flew away. Usually the cheecks of the silver-haired man were pale, but now they were red with fury.

"Khaleesi Kali is as she is known by the Dothraki." The man who followed Viserys said.

"We have a deal! Daenerys is going to marry him and not this wild bitch! I want my army." Viserys was an extremely arrogant, spoiled and stupid man, who wanted all that he felt have the right.

Illyrio Mopatis, with all the calm of the world, said through his brown beard and scented with oils: "It wouldn't be wise to refer to her in that way, my King. Kali is the only woman to ever command a khalasar alone, and command one so large as she commands is commendable. "

Viserys's laugh was loud and crazy. His violet eyes (violet as all the Targaryen's) had a deranged look.

"I don't care if she is the only woman to command this savage people or not! The agreement was that Khal Drogo would marry my sister! "

"He can still choose your sister, my King." Assured Illyrio. "The word that Kali is looking for a husband has traveled, and Khal Drogo learned that, it would be a lack of respect and even an act of contempt if Kali and Drogo not evaluate each other as a possible spouse." He explained.

"Lack of respect!? And the lack of respect for me, Viserys Targaryen, the Third of His Name, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms? If he doesn't agree to marry Dany, the dragon will wake up, and no one will want it! "Promised the one the people called 'The Beggar King', but he really knew the meaning of his words when he said that the dragon can wake up?

Illyrio sighed heavily sending Daenerys, who was slightly behind them, on an almost translucent dress, a apologetic and sorry look. "Khal Drogo may even want them two as his wives, Your Grace"

"Both of them?" Repeated the other man. "Maybe, maybe it was not to bad... The Dothraki bitch is a wild leader too, isn't she? How many men have have she on her command?"

"Thirty thousand men, my King, without counting women who, as I have heard, have also been trained to fight by Khaleesi's order."

Viserys muttered something while his fingers played with the hilt of the sword that he had never used.

"That would make a huge army that I can have in my power!"

"Exactly, Your Grace."

"If the man is not a fool, he will choose both." He smiled meanly.

Daenerys prayed to all the existing deities to Khal Drogo act like a fool and choose just the other woman.

"Where is he?" Viserys asked impatiently, his left hand resting lightly on the sword. Why would he insist on carrying it?

"The Dothraki are not known for their punctuality, my King." Illyrio had scarcely uttered these words when horses' hooves could be heard hitting the ground.

'It's now...' Daenerys thought sadly, her hands shaking.

But instead of Khal Drogo who came in a white mare was Kali. The air entering her lungs quickly and went even faster. Her hair swayed in the breeze that hit her hard on the face. The sound of hooves and neighing could be heard up to several meters away.

 _"After all we do not come late!"_ One of the men who rode beside her spoke.

Kali did not smile, but she wanted to.

 _"My Khaleesi is an honor to be in your presence."_ Illyrio said in Dothraki, which Kali raised an eyebrow and replied briefly to his words.

At that time, Daenerys and Viserys watched her.

She was totally and completely different from Daenerys. Her hair was a rich, glossy brown, stuck in a long braid that reached her hips, her eyes were black, with dark paint around and her beautiful face remained expressionless. She was also high, almost reaching the height of her companions and was wearing clothing typically Dothraki. The bells jingled in her hair when she turned her head.

 _"Khal Drogo does not..."_

But again the sound of hoofs warned them that someone else was coming, and in the midst of loud sounds the rest of the guests arrived.

Khal Drogo was, in the opinion of Daenerys, a very scary man. His skin was dark, the face bearded, dark eyes, he had a scar on his brow and his hair was very long.

 _"I revere you, great khal."_ Exclaimed Illyrio. "May I introduce my guests? Viserys of the House Targaryen, the Third of His Name, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. And his sister Daenerys of House Targaryen." Illyrio got down a few steps. "And of course, also Khaleesi Kali, her brother Korro and her bloodriders."

The looks of Drogo and Kali crossed, he loudly in his black stallion and she almost at his height in her white mare.

"Khal Drogo."Acknowledged Kali, her wet tongue and white and straight teeth appearing as she spoke.

"Khaleesi Kali." The voice of Drogo was exceptionally rough and... beautiful, thought Kali.

"Come closer, my dear." Illyrio said Dany.

Daenerys swallowed nervously and slowly began to come down the stone steps. Her eyes fell for a moment in Kali who watched impassively, and then in one of her men who watched her with soft eyes. He was beautiful... From what she had heard he was Khaleesi's brother and should not be much older than Daenerys.

Finally, Drogo and Daenerys observed each other. Drogo's look seemed to freeze her body. Everything seemed to go as planned when suddenly Drogo grunted something in his language, his voice high and with a fierce expression on his face.

Illyrio answered him respectfully and quickly in the rude language of that people.

Drogo reined his horse, looked at Kali, and along with his companions went away in a fast gallop.

"Where is he going?" Viserys said, running down the steps.

"The ceremony is over."

"What did he say? He liked her?"

"He..." Illyrio began by saying nervously, fearing what would follow. "I'm sorry, Your Grace, but he chose Khaleesi Kali as his bride."

Daenerys's eyes widened. Kali said something that must have been funny because her companions start to laugh.

"What did she say? What did this slut said?" The Beggar King growled and Khaleesi's eyes sparkled as if she understood.

"She invites us to the wedding, Your Grace. "

Viserys frustration cry spread through the air as he watched Kali with a glare to which she smiled and clicking her tongue, she and her companions were not slow to go.


	3. Chapter 3

www . youtube watch ?v =qQ_hPcyZxaU - WATCH THE TRAILER PLEASE

I want to warn you that this story will have slow updates.

This chapter may have improper language. The Dothraki language is in italic. The world of Game of Thrones is not mine, unfortunately. I just created Kali and her khalasar.

* * *

A few days later, in fact four days after the incident in the courtyard of Illyrio Mopatis' mansion, the sun was bright and the marriage between Khaleesi Kali and Khal Drogo began. Preparations were made (even though not many were), tents were set up and the two khalassar joined at the crack of dawn and have not stopped celebrating since that moment.

Khal Drogo waited, patiently and with a look of seriousness on his bearded face, at the top of a pale stone altar drinking milk from a fermented mare delivered to him by one of his many slaves and listening intently to what his bloodriders were saying laughing in the rough language that was Dothraki.

A little far away, but not far, at the base of the stone altar were a pompous Illyrio, a timid Daenerys, and an annoyed Viserys. As much as Viserys did not want to, however annoying he might be, he was obliged to attend the wedding as he had been invited by Khaleesi herself.

 _"I will not go!" Roared Viserys few days before to Illyrio that looked at him with a calm and composed face. Daenerys was, as always, watching them timidly. "Is not enough that this bitch have stolen my army, my right to the throne, now I must suffer the humiliation of having to attend the marriage of those savages? I'm a King! I will go where I want, when I want, and I will not take orders from anyone! My words are law, and I will not attend to the requests of that vulgar savage!"_

 _Daenerys cringed at her brother's offensive and rude words. She didn't dare say what she was thinking, after all, she didn't wanted to wake the dragon in any way, but she was sure that Viserys wouldn't have the courage to say those words to Khaleesi Kali if she ever understood what he I was saying._

 _"I'm sorry, my King..." Illyrio had begun to say, massaging Viserys' ego by calling him King, something he still wasn't, and telling him certain things that he wanted to hear. "You, as always, are right, but it would be offensive if you did not attend the wedding after the bride herself invited you..."_

 _"The bride should be Daenerys! The untamed brute should have chosen her! It was my way to greatness, I need that army! "_

 _His sister, his small, smooth and beautiful sister, could have been practically sold to an unknown man and he would never mind. Daenerys knew this, and quietly prayed in thanks to all the deities that could hear for not having subjected her to such suffering._

" _I agree with you, Your Grace, but who assures us that after the marriage, when Khaleesi notices your absence, she doesn't make the decision to attack the mansion?"_

" _That prostitude would not dare!" Shouted the young man._

 _"I am sorry, but I have heard of attacks by her khalassar for less reasons... Once when she visited a neighboring town, a peasant had stumbled and hit Khaleesi and been killed for it. And from what I heard it was not an easy death and nothing painless."_

 _Viserys would never admit it but he shuddered, and the frightened glow had been seen in his Targaryen eyes._

 _"Very well, but I will not take any gift..." He had turned on his feet and left the room cursing incomprehensible words._

And as he said, he had brought no wedding gift, having made Daenerys delivering her gift in their name.

A little later, Kali had finally appeared, walking through the sea of warriors who made way for the woman to pass. Her walk was haughty, confident, and strong. Her clothes were typically dothraki, all in leather and furs, her wild, wavy brown hair tied slightly to the top of her head, and the rest draped over her shoulders. A white paste, which had already dried, had been set in a few strands of hair, and blue ink (the same as Khal Drogo had on his shoulders and chest) painted lines on her face: from the lower lip to the chin and in her left eye.

With a serious expression, she climbed the stone steps and sat down beside the strong man waiting for her. Neither of them had said anything for a moment, in fact, everyone stopped to hear the words one of them might have meant, but none of them spoke and the Khal nodded to continue the celebration.

A slave approached and handed Kali a horn of fermented mare's milk. Hours were passing by quickly, the celebrations did not stop and deaths occurred.

 _"How are you, Khalessi?"_ Drogo had said in his husky, masculine voice.

"Could not be better and you, my Khal?" Drogo nodded, saying he was fine.

Discreet glances were thrown from one to the other. Later, the guests began to approach the couple and gifts to be placed at their feet: animals, jewelry, weapons (Daenerys was very surprised to see that many of the weapons were also offered to Kali).

A young man in a turban approached with a chest in his hands, and within it a few sibilant snakes were heard. Daenerys's sharp sigh had reached Kali's ears and with a smile (was with understanding that the brunette was smiling at her?) took the biggest of the snakes, and amusedly wrapped it around her neck, kissing it's slippery skin.

Drogo's gaze was intense, full of appreciation and lust. They were quickly distracted by another fight that began when a dothraki woman was being ride and another man wanted her too. Kali lost herself in the fight, listening to the excited shrieks and the clanging of the arakh (swords with a curved blace similar to a scythe).

The snake slid down her skin, down her arm and curled up there. Drogo grunted something beside her, but Kali glanced around the crowd in search of a particular man, and when she found her brother she was not surprised to find him watching closely the platinum-haired woman. Korro had told her how beautiful he found her.

One of the men still struggling had his stomach pierced by an arakh and his intestines made their way to the ground. The winner cut off his dark braid and threw it at the feet of his new khaleesi who had nodded approvingly.

A figure with light hair and beard, with a cloak, dark clothes and a sword at the waist took the pair's gaze.

 _"Come, Jorah the Andal."_ Her husband said in his voice so hoarse, so... exciting.

 _"Great khal."_ The visitor showed his respect. He climbed the stone steps and continued, displaying the books in his hand. "A small gift for the new khaleesi... Songs and histories from the Seven Kingdoms."

Kali accepted the books, the snake on her arm hissing at the feel of the limb it had curled up in.

"Are you from my country, sir?" Daenerys, who could not contain herself, inquired curiously.

"Ser Jorah Mormont from Bear Island. I served your father for many years. Gods be good, I hope to always serve the rightful king. "

Viserys agreed as he studied this information and then laughed meanly at the books still in Kali's hand. "I do not know why you bothered to give her these books, Ser Jorah, this savage will never be able to read them."

But it was then, to his utter astonishment, that the Khaleesi laughed with amusement. She looked at Viserys, her eyes sparkling, and with a smile still on her lips, she turned to Jorah and said,

"Thank you so much for your gift, Ser Jorah, they are very much appreciated." That phrase would not be a bad thing if it were not just said in... the Common Tongue.

"You... you speak our language?" Daenerys asked her with raised eyebrows in confusion.

"I speak... I was taught by Illyrio Mopatis himself, didn't he tell you? I understood everything that you said from the beginning." And she laughed again looking at Viserys.

He swallowed nervously remembering what he'd said days before, when he'd found her: _"What did she say? What did this slut said?"_

Jorah thanked her and left. Illyrio had been quick to ask for his own gift from his slaves when he saw the enraged look that the Targaryen man had thrown at him. Kali arranged the books beside her and waited for the next one.

Two men came with a huge chest, put it under her feet and opened it: three eggs. Two of them were huge and of dark stone, but the other was slightly smaller and had a reddish color with slight reflections of gold.

"Dragon's eggs, khaleesi, from the Shadowlands beyond Asshai. The ages have turned them to stone, but they will always be beautiful." Viserys's gaze was filled with envy as he gazed at the precious object Kali had in her hands.

 _"And the smaller one?"_ Kali inquired in Dothraki. Just because she could speak the language of her visitors did not mean that she wanted to speak.

"It is believed to be an egg of a Phoenix..."

Kali touched this egg, admiring its structure, feeling the warm stone (Warm? Why would it be warm?) in contact with her skin.

"Thank you, Magister."

Drogo gave her an inquiring look, because he didn't understand anything that Illyrio Mopatis said.

 _"Phoenix and dragon's eggs."_ Kali had simply replied.

Drogo nodded and got up, his heavy gold belt and bells ringing in his hair. Kali looked at him, put away the egg, gently took the snake that did not want to release her wrist and rested it next to the three stone eggs.

Then, with a sigh, she followed the great khal along the path of people the Khalasar formed. Her breathing was heavy but she was not nervous. It was a new stage that she had allowed. And she never, but never would let herself be controlled by anyone.

Daenerys watched her walk haughtily, past the strange people. Her brown skin was magnificent, the dark waves of her hair glistening with sunlight. The little woman could not forget that if it were not for Kali, she would be there in her place. Instead of a confident look, Daenerys would have a look of fear. She would be terrified when Kali seemed ready to face everything and everyone.

Korro smiled reassuringly at his sister as she passed him. Drogo was ahead, beside her white mare. A large, stout spear was in his strong hands, and as Kali approached, he handed her the beautiful weapon.

 _"I could not offer you a horse because you already had one, so I had this spear for you."_

Kali examined the spear carefully, watching every detail, feeling the weight in her hands, seeing the sharp point shine. It was a good weapon, Kali decided. She would use it.

The brunette woman nodded gratefully. "Thank you" she said in common tongue.

"I do not understand," Daenerys commented. "Why did she thank him our language knowing he does not understand?"

"Because there is no word for "thank you" in Dothraki." Illyrio explained.

Daenerys knew that Drogo's next step would be to help Kali up the mare, after all, did he really expect the brunette woman to climb up on the huge mount alone? But she was surprised when Kali did not need the help and with impressive precision went up alone, arranging the spear at her side.

Illyrio, seeing her inquisitive look gave thanks to clarify. "If Khal Drogo had helped Khaleesi up the mare she would have shown like weak to the khalasar. And Kali is not weak. A khal or khaleesi who can not stand on the horse alone does not deserve to be a khal or a khaleesi."

"So if he had helped her ride like a gentleman would…?"

"Then Drogo's khalasar would not have offered their appreciation for who will now be equal to their Khal. And even the khalasar of Kali would not allow such an offense. Khaleesi Kali came to the power alone, every man or woman under her command has the deepest respect and as such, they would never let their leader be demoted. "

"I see..." Daenerys said, but she did not really understand.

Drogo and Kali looked at each other, appraising themselves, and getting ready to leave.

 _"Before we go, tell me: Why did you choose me, and not her?"_

Drogo made a deep sound with his throat and explained briefly. _"You are strong, she is weak. I don't need a weak wife, I need an equal. "_

And the two rode, leaving the rest to look at the dust raised by the strong hoofs of the two horses, one entirely black and one entirely white.


	4. Chapter 4

The consummation of marriage is a must in all peoples. It is something that symbolizes the union of those two bodies, it is the unification of the two souls. And with the Dothraki that is no different.

Without help, Kali came down from her mare and left Drogo to take care of everything. He climbed a small rock, and watched her surroundings - a place surrounded by high rocks, piled with boulders and with a vast view of the ocean right in front of her. The salt water that horses can not drink and the Dothraki never crossed before. The sea breeze was blowing her long hair as Khal Drogo approached her, and stood by her side.

 _"Only today,"_ Kali said. _"I will be treated like a mare. Today, only and exclusively. "_

She referred to the way the consummation of a Dothraki marriage was made. The man riding the woman, just like the horses. This was something Kali had always despised in her people. Of course, it was their culture and it was all that they knew but there were so many other pleasurable forms in the act of sex, in the act of love... Forms that Ragnar, a traveler with whom she crossed path had shown her.

Kali remembered the way Ragnar's hands had passed through her body, loving every bit of her... loving her! That, before being killed by a traitor for whom one of her warriors fell in love. She could still see the blood flowing in hot spurts from his wound on his chest, the wheat-colored blond hair - so different from those of her people -, stained red when Kali begged him not to leave.

Kali knew she would never feel anything like this again.

 _"I do not intend to be the one waiting for you when you decide to ride other women. If you fuck them, I will do the same with other men. If you challenge me, I'll challenge you. If you humiliate me, I will humiliate you a hundred times more. I am your equal, I was a Khaleesi long before I was your wife, and I will always be. I will not be demoted to my people, who have always had a representative to be proud of. Understood?"_

She had almost heard Ragnar's strong, beautiful laughter at that moment, carried by the sea breeze. _It was because of that courage that I felt in love with you_ , He had once told her when they were in bed, naked and enjoying the warmth of their bodies and the softness of the skins that covered them.

 _Oh Ragnar..._

Drogo made a hoarse noise with his throat, looking at Kali and taking her hand gently - more softly than Kali thought possible for such a robust man.

 _"You just asked me why I chose you and not the foreign girl. I told you I wanted an equal, and I told the truth. I will not humiliate you. I will not challenge you. I'll come to you in case of doubt and I'll listen to you whenever you want to talk."_ Drogo said, looking deep in her eyes. _"You have the same power as I do. Your voice will be heard by my khalasar just as mine always was. You will not be treated like a mare. But tonight, we must honor the Great Stallion."_

They were silent for several minutes, watching the sun descend more and more on the horizon. Drogo's warm hand still held hers.

 _"There was a man once..."_ Kali began to say, feeling the look of her husband on the side of her face. _"Ragnar was his name. We had plans... We were getting married. He was so strong, so beautiful. He was everything I ever wanted, and he loved me with all he had. My heart was his."_

She felt Drogo's hand tighten slightly, and when she looked at him, she saw that his jaw was closed... Of what?

 _"What happened?"_

 _"Just... It did not happen. It was not meant to be. He was murdered. But I avenged him. His blood dripped from my hands, and I smiled as I cut his throat. The throat of the killer of Ragnar."_ Kali sighed. _"I'm telling you this because ... I don't know if I can ever love you. My heart still belongs to him, and I don't think it will ever cease to belong."_

Khal Drogo - the man to whom the rest of her life belonged - took her gently on the chin and joined their lips. _I intend to change that,_ he thought.

Their lips felt good together, almost as well as they felt with Ragnar.

 _Ragnar..._

It should not be Drogo kissing her. It should not be his lips caressing hers. It should not be his hot, rough hands undressing her clothes, caressing her skin, folding her into the rock on top of the animal skins he had placed there before. It should not be the warmth of his body to warm hwe own, and it should not be the limb that now entered her body when he mounted her. It should not be Drogo.

It must have been Ragnar's moaning that she heard, it must have been himm the one that made her moan at that moment - because even if he was not, she felt so good.

 _Oh Ragnar... My Ragnar..._

Closing her eyes, she could almost feel him, coming and going inside her. Whispering in her ear sensual things and promises of love. It must be Ragnar releasing his seed inside her, his warm hands caressing her belly full of hopes of bearing fruit.

But it was Drogo who had done this, not Ragnar. And it was Drogo who had laid her on his chest, caressing her long brown hair, kissing her forehead.

It was Drogo who now promised her the world as Ragnar had once done when they both lay in the starlight.

It was Drogo, not Ragnar.

Not her Ragnar with a sensual accent, with his lion-like look, his wheaten hair tied in a tight braid. Not her Ragnar who smiled with provocation and passion, and who laughed and played with her.

It was Drogo, with his stout stare, dark hair so long because he had never been beaten before. It was he who studied her with his brown eyes, which sometimes seemed to await something from her, and which at this moment had told her, _"Sleep well, my wife."_

It was Drogo, not Ragnar...

 _But being Drogo didn't seem so bad._


End file.
